


Wishful Thinking

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Wishful Thinking, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my spin on the episode Wishful Thinking. Dean makes a wish in the fountain and gets what he wants but not in the way he thought. WARNING: MPREG, GRAPHIC BIRTH PLEASE REVIEW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

SCENE 1  
*Sam and Dean are at the wishing well. Dean takes out a quarter.*

SAM  
Whoa, what do you think you're doing?

DEAN  
Come on, aren't you curious?

SAM  
Not really.

DEAN  
If you could wish for anything, what would it be? Perhaps getting you're old life back?

SAM  
No. I'd want Lilith's head on a platter. Bloody. You?

DEAN  
Can't tell you or else it won't come true.

*Dean flicks his coin in the fountain. He waits a few seconds.*

SAM  
Maybe it didn't work.

DEAN  
Whatever, let's get back to work.

*They clean out the fountain to find an interesting coin that is stuck to the bottom of the fountain. Sam suggests that they split up to cover more ground and to find out more about the coin. Sam is heading back to the motel after confronting of the wishing well's victims. He walks into the motel to the sound of Dean throwing up in the bathroom.*

SAM  
Dean? You okay?

*He hears another roar of puke leave Dean's body. He then hears Dean flush the toilet and see's him walk out of the bathroom. Sam looks concerned.*

What happened?

DEAN  
I don't know, but check this out.

*Dean lifts his shirt to show a slightly larger stomach replacing his abs.*

What's going on with me? This wasn't there this morning.

SAM  
What did you wish for? At the fountain, what did you wish for?

DEAN  
That's kind of personal.

SAM  
Dean!

DEAN  
Alright!

*Dean goes to sit down on the bed facing Sam, but his head was down.*

I wished to have a family

*Sam stares at Dean*

SAM  
You never told me you wanted a family.

DEAN  
Yeah well…there's no need to get all mushy about it.

SAM  
How long have you felt this way?

DEAN  
I'm not talking about this.

SAM  
Dean.

DEAN  
I don't know a couple of year now. I guess ever since I thought Ben was mine. But it was just a fantasy. It wasn't real.

SAM  
Well it's about to get very real.

DEAN  
What are you talking about?

SAM  
Everyone who's made a wish in that fountain got their wish but they all backfired. Like the little girl wanting her Teddy Bear to come alive and gets a maniac depressed bear or a kid that can only be invisible when he's naked. And then there's you.

DEAN  
What about me?

SAM  
Dean, you wished to have a family and you getting just that. You're pregnant Dean.

DEAN  
Excuse me?

SAM  
It makes sense.

DEAN  
None of this makes sense. Next thing you'll have me do is take a freaking pregnancy test.

*Sam gives him a look.*

I'm not taking a pregnancy test!

SAM  
Alright, alright but we should take you to Bobby.

DEAN  
What's he going to do?

SAM  
He could do a lot more at his house then we can do here.

DEAN  
What about the hunt?

SAM  
I've got it.

DEAN  
By yourself?

SAM  
I can handle it Dean.

DEAN  
Fine, I'll call Bobby.

SCENE 2  
*Bobby knocks on the motel door and Sam open the door and Bobby walks in.*

BOBBY  
What did you idgits do?

SAM  
Nice to see you too Bobby.

*Sam closes the door and joins Bobby and Dean. Dean is still sitting on the bed.*

BOBBY  
So you're pregnant? Boy don't you know not to make wishes in a wishing well, especially when everyone else's wishes have gone to hell!

SAM  
I get it Bobby! So what do we do?

BOBBY  
Hell if I know. It's not like I've dealt with this before.

DEAN  
Oh great. Well we got a problem because this baby, it's going fast.

*Bobby and Dean exchange concerned looks.*

SCENE 3  
*Dean changes his shirt and puts on Sam's for his is starting to get tight. Dean and Bobby head out to Bobby's house, leaving the Impala with Sam. Bobby and Dean walk into Bobby's house and Dean is holding a bag full of clothes. He turns the corner into the kitchen.*

DEAN  
What's for dinner, I'm starving.

*He then see's Ellen standing in the kitchen. He drops his bag.*

ELLEN  
Good to see you Dean.

DEAN  
Ellen? Hey what are you doing here?

*Dean walks over and gives her a hug.*

ELLEN  
Bobby called me, said you could use my help..

*Bobby walks in. Dean looks at Ellen funny.*

DEAN  
What are you talking about?

*He looks at Bobby*

What is she talking about?

BOBBY  
Well I don't know nothing about birthing no babies and Ellen is the only hunter I know that does. So I thought she could be useful to us.

DEAN  
Oh come on Bobby.

BOBBY  
Hey! You got any better ideas I'm all ears, but unless you start spitting out a few, this is what we're doing! Like you said, this baby is coming fast and we don't have to much time to argue about this.

*Dean leans against the table counter as Bobby walks out. Ellen walks over to him.*

ELLEN  
Think of me as your midwife

*She puts her palm on his stomach, rubs it and smiles. Dean puts on a fake smile and then rolls his eyes the minute she walks away. He then looks down at his pregnant bump which has gotten larger since he left the motel. He put his hand on it and sighs. He grabs his bag and heads upstairs.*

SCENE 3  
*The next morning Dean looked like he was nine months pregnant. He makes it downstairs and Bobby and Ellen are surprised at his size.*

DEAN  
I swear, if I don't drop this kid in the next five minuets, I'm gonna go going nuts.

BOBBY  
Well at your size you just might.

DEAN  
Very funny, so what's the plan? Have you've heard from Sam?

BOBBY  
Well the plan is for Sam to remove that coin in that well so that you won't have to have this kid and yeah I heard from him this morning.

DEAN  
What'd he say?

BOBBY  
He said he'd be done in a few hours. How you holding up?

DEAN  
I'm fine.

BOBBY  
You're talking to me Dean. You're pregnant with a child you've always wanted and its about to be ripped out of you. Still say you're fine?

DEAN  
It won't change anything. Bobby I'm a hunter and having a kid or a family just isn't in the cards. We all knew this was too good to be true.

SCENE 4  
*Dean is relaxing on the couch when he feels a sharp pain in his back. He puts his hand on his back trying to ease the pain but it wasn't helping. A few moments later another pain hits his back on he lets out a loud grunt. Bobby and Ellen run in.*

BOBBY  
What's wrong?

DEAN  
I don't know. It's my back.

ELLEN  
Is it a hard pain digging into your back?

DEAN  
Yeah…what does that mean?

ELLEN  
It means you're in labor.

DEAN  
What?! You gotta be kidding me. How the hell is it supposed to come out?

ELLEN  
I guess we'll find out.

*Dean gets another contraction. He grabs his stomach and grimaces*

ELLEN  
Okay just breathe.

*She sits next to him and puts his arm around him*

Bobby, I need you to get me some blankets and water.

*Bobby does what he's told and heads to the kitchen. Bobby gets out his phone and calls Sam. Sam feels his phone vibrate in the motel room and answers it.*

SAM  
What's up Bobby?

BOBBY  
It's you're brother.

*Sam gets concerned*

SAM  
What's wrong with him?

BOBBY  
He's in labor, how close are you to being done

SAM  
Bobby I just finished it! The coin was removed from the fountain and everybody's wishes were reversed.

BOBBY  
Well not everybody's. How much do you know about this coin?

SAM  
Not a whole lot. I know it's Babylonian.

BOBBY  
Well you better find out all you can and fast because if Dean's pregnancy lasted a day we can only imagine how long his labor is gonna be.

SAM  
Alright I get it, thanks.

*Sam hangs up the phone and gets in the car and races to Wesley's house. Instead of knocking, Sam breaks into the house to find a startled Wes standing in his living room.*

WESLEY  
What do you want?

SAM  
You're gonna tell me everything about that damn coin!

WESLEY  
I already did!

SAM  
Why would wishes still be going on?

WESLEY  
I don't know! Unless…

SAM  
Unless what?

WESLEY  
My grandfather told me that some wishes might not reverse if they were made out of true desire, like wanting to start a family or saving a dying loved one.

SAM  
Dammit!

*Sam runs out of his house and into the Impala.*

SCENE 5  
*Dean is still on the couch sweating profusely and in a lot of pain.*

DEAN  
Oh God I feel like it's coming.

ELLEN  
Okay just hold on. I'm going to take off your pants to see what's what.

*Dean nods and allows Ellen to take off his pants to check on the position of the baby. Ellen eyes widen.*

DEAN  
Talk to me Ellen, what's going on?

ELLEN  
You're crowning. On the next contraction I'm going to need you to push.

DEAN  
Wait, where's Sam?

*Bobby walks in*

BOBBY  
He's on his way kiddo.

*Bobby helps Dean positioned himself so that his back was against the armchair and his legs were bent facing the other side. Bobby then draped his jacket over Dean's legs to give him some sort of privacy. Dean starts to get a contraction.*

DEAN  
Son of a bitch!

*Dean grabs Bobby's hand squeezes it and uses his other hand to squeeze part of the couch.*

ELLEN  
Alright Dean, bear down and push.

*Dean starts to push and a yell breaks out.*

That's it Dean, good job.

*He stops and is completely out of breath. At the moment Sam runs in through the door. Sam yells.*

SAM  
Dean?!

*Dean calls out from the living room.*

DEAN  
Sam in here!

*Sam runs next to Dean and kneels by his side in front of his legs. Bobby lets go of Dean's hand and stands next to Dean.*

Thank God you're here. What happened?

SAM  
It looks like you're going to have this baby.

DEAN  
You think?

*Sam laughs. Dean starts to feel another contraction come on.*

Oh God.

*Dean lifts his back and starts to push. Sam and Bobby put their hands on Deans back to help support it and Sam leaves his other hand out for Dean to squeeze.*

SAM  
Come on Dean, you're almost there.

*Dean pushed two or three more times after that and was physically exhausted. Out of breath*

DEAN  
I'm sorry I can't.

ELLEN  
Yes you can. Come on, you're almost done.

DEAN  
You said that 5 minuets ago!

ELLEN  
Two more Dean and that's all.

*Dean groans as he pulls himself up and continues to push. He pushes one last time and a yell breaks free from him. A baby's cry fills the room.*

SAM  
You did it! Oh my God Dean you did it.

*Bobby hands Ellen sterilized scissors so she can cut the umbilical cord.*

ELLEN  
Listen to the pair of lungs on this one.

*She wraps the baby in a blanket and hands it over to Dean*

ELLEN  
Congratulations Dean, you have a son and Sam you have a new nephew.

*Dean holds his newborn son.*

DEAN  
All right, a new Winchester. Not a bad looking dude.

SAM  
Dean, you did good.

*Sam pats Dean's back.*

What's his name?

DEAN  
Oh, I don't know. I never really thought of it.

BOBBY  
Well if you had a son, what would you name him and please no rock shout outs.

*Sam and Dean laugh.*

DEAN  
I was thinking about Chris.

SAM  
Nice. It's simple. Chris Winchester. Sounds strong.

*Dean looks at Chris and Chris grabs Dean's thumb. Deans eyes light up.*

DEAN  
I want him to have everything I didn't. I don't want him to know what's really out there.

ELLEN  
So what, you're giving up on hunting?

DEAN  
I'm certainly going to try.

ELLEN  
Good for you. No parent wants their child in this world. Take it from someone who knows.

BOBBY  
I think we'll leave you two alone. Holler if you need us.

*Everyone leaves but Dean and Chris.*

DEAN  
Hold on Sam

*Sam stops in his tracks*

Thanks for being supportive and all.

SAM  
No problem bro or is it Dad now?

DEAN  
Bitch

SAM  
Jerk.


End file.
